mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wars (Almost 2 Map Game)
Algorithm Likely to be removed Likely going to be changed Location Location goes by the location of the nearest large concentration of troops. *Defending nation: at heartland: +10 *On the border +8 *A city close to the border +6 *Far from the border +4 *Opposite side of nation +0 *No former presence +0 (you have to have troops in the location before the attack) You can only have one; it will be of the Leader nation closest to the area. Power Aerial assault is tangent with location. For the attacker, your aerial power must be close enough to the location of attack, with your land nearby for the planes to return to. Naval assault is only applicable when attacking a coast. Land assault is also tangent with location. No requirements for land assault other than being somewhat near to the border. *Large aerial assault capability +6 *Large naval assault capability +6 *Large land assault capability +6 *Medium aerial assault capability +6 (if enemy has no aerial power) +4 (if the enemy has aerial power) *Medium naval assault capability +6 (if the enemy has no naval power) +4 (if the enemy has their navy stationed in or around the location) *Medium land capability +6 (if three or more times larger than enemy) +4 (if less than three times larger than enemy) *Small aerial/naval/land capability: +2 Land, aerial, and naval is compounded. If you have large naval, medium air, and medium land, your score is 9 or 7. You cannot have medium aerial and large aerial at the same time. Power is averaged in a coalition war. Ahem: from now on, Power will work as a MULTIPLIER to development. You can increase your power, too, through development. National Modifiers Industrial Strength *1: +10 *2: +9 *... *10: +1 Economic Modifiers *1: +5 *2: +4 *... *10: -5 Stability Modifiers *1: +5 *2: +4 *... *5: 0 *6: -2 *... *10: -10 Infrastructure *1: +5 to attack *2: +4 to attack *... *5: 0 *6: +1 to defense *10: +5 to defense Scores will be changed over time. Nuclear Weapons *+14 if major city is destroyed *+14 for first nuclear attack *+12 if minor city is destroyed *+10 for retaliatory attack *'+20 for the first nuclear attack ever' (can only be used for the first use of a nuclear weapon) Chance *The last digit of each editor's edit count. In case of PC-NPC war, NPC automatically gets 5. Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +4 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +6 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 8 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 8 *Aiding an Ally: + 10 *Pre-emptive Strike: +10 *Reconquest of core region: + 12 *Unification: +15 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 12 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 12 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +14 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 16 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 18 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *'Modifiers': *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 6 *Democratic government supported by people: + 8 *Government not supported by people: -10 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 10 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: chance below 1, lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -10 *Fighting Guerilla War: -10 attacker, + 2 defender *Implausibility: -4 per impluasibility *Undergoing revolt: -14 *'Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!!' *'Lead nation's motive, not average.' Population *Greater than 100 million +40 *Greater than 50 million +30 *Greater than 30 million +20 *Less than 30 million +10 *Larger than opponents: + 4 *2x size of opponent's: + 10 *5x size of opponent's: + 20 *10x: +30 *Every further order of Magnitude (eg 20x, 30x): +40 *'ONLY of the leading nations' Landscape *Knowledge of landscape: +10 for in one's homeland, +5 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -6. *Urban warfare: Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker -3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Allies *Leader Nations: +20 each participating *Military aid: + 10 each participating *Supplies: + 6 each participating *Cultural Support: +4 each participating *Vassal: -4 each participating *Withdrawal: - 4 each nation which was participating and then left *ex: China (L) Vietnam (M) France (S) Britain © Japan (MV) Korea (SV) = 10 + 5 + 3 + 2 + 3 + 1 = 24 *'Please note that Vassals CANNOT give Cultural aid' Recent Wars *Each war in the past 15 years where nation was a... *Leader: -8 *Military aider: -4 *Supplier: -2 Wars War of Lithuanian Aggression 'Lithuania:' *Landscape: +20(this should be 3) *Motive: -20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Economy: +20 *Technology: +9 *Infrastructure:+16 *Power: 0 *Stability: +6 *Industry: +50 *Military: +28 *Moral: -7 *Chance: +1 *Total: +155(should be 137) 'Ottomans:' *Landscape: 0 *Motive: -12 *Economy: +10 *Stability: +4 *Power: +10 *Infrastructure: +16 *Industry: +18 *Military: +40 *Chance: +5 *Morale: -7 *Total: +120 'German Empire:' *Landscape: -5 *Motive: -20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Technology: +9 *Infrastructure: +14 *Power: +15 *Stability: +10 *Industry: +25 *Military: +46 *Morale: -7 *Chance: +3 *Revolt: -18 *Bonus: +15 *Total: +117 'Turkomen Federation' *Landscape: +5 *Motive: -12 *Foreign Aid: +5 *Technology: +3 *Infrastructure: -16 *Power: -10 *Stability: 0 *Industry: +3 *Economy: +8 *Military: +24 *Morale: -7 *Chance: +4 *Bonuses: +15 *Total: 22 'VS.' 'Russia:' *Landscape: +125(this should be 12) *Motive: +20 *Foreign Aid: +20 *Greater Population: +13 *Technology: +8 *Infrastructure: 0 *Power: +10 *Revolt: -18 *Stability: -10 *Industry: +5 *Military: +55 *Morale: +7 *Chance: +3 *Bonus: +30 *Total: +268(should be 155) 'East Poland' *Landscape: +25(should be 10) *Motive: +10 *Economy: +4 *Technology: +6 *Power: -5 *Infrastructure: -4 *Industry: +15 *Military: +24 *Stability: -8 *Total: +67(should be 52) 344 VERSUS 335 Uhm, the landscape scores are flawed, I think. I believe it should be 327 VS 207. ''' '''327-207=120 120/327=0.37=37%. That's a lot more than just Belarus. If I'm wrong, tell me, but explain why I'm wrong Because regardless of what ridiculous crap you try to pull with the Algorithm, which is about a war that ended years ago, Lithuania is lucky to get Belarus. Wut? Should be 3 separate algorithms. With Daxus's permission, I shall make it so. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) I believe it should still be in 1 algorithm. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 'R'''esult and Discussion 344-335 = 64 9/344= 0.02 = 2% The Coalition forces are victorious against Russia. The war lasts 3 years. IDK. Some small amount of Russia falls. Probably... some of Belarus? Scandinavian Intervention in the Russian Revolution Scandinavian Empire *Landscape: 20 (knowledge) *Motives: 10 **Political: 10 **Liberation: 20 (It's not though. You are invading the Capital.) **Reconquest: 5 (Ingria was Scandinavian) (200 years ago. Not having that, rex.) **Revolt: 15 (I think that is you revolting against them, not... whatever this is.) *Nation: 19 **Tech: 9 **Industry: 10 *Morale: -10 (Russian Army > Scandinavian Army) *RNG: 3 (Only Mods can do RNG. Will provide screenshots if you want.) *Surprise: 0 (if you built up your army, as you said, then it is not a surprise.) '''Total': 42 Russian Empire *Landscape: 25 (knowledge) *Motive: 30 (Invading Capital City) *Nation: -1 **Tech: 7 **Revolt: -18 **Population: 15 **War Weariness: -5 *Morale: +7 *RNG: 12 (See Scandinavian RNG) *Suprise: 0 Total: 63 Results Russia now holds Scandinavia, I believe. 63-42 = 21 21/63= 33.3 Russia topples the Scandinavian Government. Do not poke the bear. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) 00:11, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Did Scandinavia just conquer Russia? ~Edge I'm not a mod, but this is exaggerating This is total crap. Gave himself a stupid number of motives. Deeply flawed Algorithm. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) None of this is happening North American War Occidentia *'Location: +8' *'Power: +10 (Large sea, Land)' *'Industrial Strength: +10' *'Economic: +5' *'Stability: +3' *'Infrastructure: +5' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +9' *'Motive: +15' *'Guerilla War: -10' *'Population: +30' *'Democratic+Supported: +8' *'Result: 93' 'Britannia' *'Location: 0' *'Power: +10' *'Industrial Strength: +10' *'Economic: +5' *'Stability: +5' *'Infrastructure: +5' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +8' *'Motive: +10' *'Guerilla War: -10' *'Population: +10' *'Government not supported by people: -10 ' *'Result: 43' Aztec Empire *'Location: +8' *'Power: +6' *'Industrial Strength: +5' *'Economic: 0' *'Stability: +5' *'Infrastructure: +1' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +2' *'Motive: +10' *'Guerilla War: -10' *'Population: +10' *'Result: 37' Hajada *'Location: +8' *'Power: +6' *'Industrial Strength: +4' *'Economic: +3' *'Stability: 0' *'Infrastructure: 0' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +5' *'Motive: +14' *'Guerilla War: -10' *'Population: +10' *'Government not supported by people: -10 ' *'Result: 26' Canadica *'Location: +8' *'Power: +6' *'Industrial Strength: +6' *'Economic: +4' *'Stability: +5' *'Infrastructure: +3' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +5' *'Motive: +10' *'Population: +10' *'Guerilla War:' '-10' *'Result: 47' Other Allies *German Support: +6 'Versus' 'California' *Location: +8 *Power: +8 *Industrial: +9 *Infrastructre: +0 *Stability: +4 *Economic: +4 *Nukes: N/A *Chance: +1 *Motive: +10 *Population: +20 *'Democratic+Supported: +8' *Result: 72 Appalachia *'Loaction: +10' *'Power: +8' *'Industrial: +8' *'Economic: +3' *'Stability: +3' *'Infrastructure: +3' *'Nukes: N/A' *'Chance: +5' *'Motive: +16' *'Population: +10' *'Guerilla War:' +2 *'Bonus: +5' *'Result: 68' 'Deseret' *Location: 8 *Power: 6 *Industrial: 6 *Economic: +1 *Stability: +4 *Infrastructure: 0 *Nukes: N/A *Chance: +9 *Motive: +10 *Population: +10 *Modifier: Non-Democratic supported by people +6 *Result: 60 Ghuba *Location: 8 *Power: 2 *Industrial: +4 *Economic: 0 *Stability: 0 *Infrastructure: 0 *Nukes: N/A *Chance: +5 *Motive: +4 *Population: +10 *Cultural Support from al-Haiti: +4 *Result: 37 Other Allies *Maritaunia:Military Aid: +10 *Aleyska: Supplies: +6 *France: Military aid and supplies: +16 Result California, Appalachia, Ghuba, Brazil and Gran Colombia win the war, but it devastates North America, and leaves many dead. All nations have their military score lowered by 1. Occidentia, Appalacia, Deseret, Canadica, Hajada, and California all have their infrastructure and economy scores lowered by 1. Ghuba's industrial score increses by 1. Note: Germany has begun to support me, so there is that. Spartian300 (talk) 15:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Note: France is supporting Deseret's side, so there is that For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 15:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) YOU LITTLE BITCHING FROG!!!!!!!!!!!!Spartian300 (talk) 16:02, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Viva la France For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 16:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) WILL BE BURNED IN THE FIRES OF WAR!!!! Spartian300 (talk) 16:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) OOPS! Accidentaly do not care at all For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 16:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, get me Local, please. I want him in. Spartian300 (talk) 16:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Toby has left, so I win!!!! Spartian300 (talk) 21:09, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Imo, if player left the game it doesn't mean country lost all of it's army, power and stuff by default, it just means mod should decide what that country will do. DariusTheMouse (talk) 10:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Toby did say he was dropping out of the war, so that's why he was removed. Spartian300 (talk) 11:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh yea, missed that, my bad. DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:16, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Spartian, Even with that you would only get 9% if the Land gain algorythm is as it is in PM3 any most of other games - Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 18:08, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Spartian. It's over. Brazil and Colombia joined. You lost For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 18:11, July 17, 2014 (UTC) lol. Casual Brazil can into Occidentia rape. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) BRAZIL HAD NO REASON TO JOIN THE WAR!!!! Spartian300 (talk) 18:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC) WAIT A MINUET, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE RESULT?!?!?!Spartian300 (talk) 18:55, July 17, 2014 (UTC) First War of Italian Unification Milan Location: 8 Power: 6 Industrial: 8 Economy: 4 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 5 Motive: 8 Population: 10 Aid: 10 Total: 64 France Location: 6 Power: 6 Industrial: 10 Economy: 5 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 5 Motive: 10 Total: 47 64+47= 111 Other Allies Maritaunian Military Support: +10 VS Papal State Location: 10 Power: 6 Industrial: 6 Economy: 3 Stability: 5 Infrastructure: 4 Motive: 16 Population: 20 Supported by people: +6 Total= 70 Result 121-76=45 45/121 = .37 = 37% It's probably wrong, but I tried. For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 20:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC) *You were close Milan with 32%. War will last 2 years, or can end in 1910 (save for the independent Vatican City, because that would happen). Tasmanian War Britannia Californian Invasion of Occidentia California *Location: +8 *Power: +8 *Industrial: +9 *Infrastructre: +0 *Stability: +4 *Economic: +4 *Nukes: N/A *Chance: +1 *Motive: +26 *Population: +10 *Result: 70 Occidentia *Location: +10 *Power: +12 *Industrial: +10 *Economic: +5 *Stability: +4 *Infrastrucre: +5 *Nukes: N/A *Motive: +30 *Population: +20 *Chance: +6 *Result: 102 Result: California is defeated by Occidentia, and will face retaliation. You retards need to stop doing algos with out mod consent ASAP or there will be reprucssions. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) You do it sir then. California has invaded me. Spartian300 (talk) 21:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) War of Ottoman Reclamation Ottomans *Location: +8 *Power: +6 *Industry: +7 *Economy: 0 *Stability: +2 *Infrastructure: +5 *Chance: +1 *Motive: +12 *Governmant not-Supported by people: -10 *Guerilla War: -10 *Undergoing revolt- 14 *Population: +24 *Landscape: +2 *Recent Wars: -8 *Bonus: +5 *Total: 30 Greater Jerusalem *Location: +10 *Power: +5 *Industry: +6 *Economy: +3 *Stability: +5 *Infrastructure: 0 *Chance: +5 *Motive: +20 *Guerilla War: +2 *High Morale (Bonus): +10 *Population: +10 *Landscape: +14 *Bonus: +2 *Total: 92 Result 92-30 = 62 62/92= 67% The Ottomans make absolutley no progress after a 2 year war that devastates the nation. Military and Stability scores decrease by 1 for the Ottomans and industry increases by 1 in Jerusalem. Greater Jerusalem gains the Trans-Jordan and sets up a small Druze satellite state in Syria. The Ottoman governmant is over thrown in a series of coups that results in over 2,000 executions resulting in a new and shaky governmant. Category:Almost 2 Category:Wars